


over head, under sea

by gomicchi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Other, Pining, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>astral spends his nights exploring the many wonders of yuuma's attic room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over head, under sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukum/gifts).



the hours between midnight and four in the morning are hours of investigation. hours of ‘loneliness’. hours of contemplation and mental reconnaissance. yuuma’s room contains centuries of human advancement. art. technology. it’s a messy, cluttered museum strewn with mismatched socks and priceless feats of mortal ingenuity.

astral strays from artifact to artifact carefully documenting each object's’ details, it’s possible functions, it’s aesthetic value. he tracks the moon’s slow progress through yuuma’s little window. he feels something like kinship to the distant orb. yuuma calls what he’s experiencing ‘loneliness’ but astral hasn’t yet consented to refer to it as such. he did, however, feel a sudden sensation of lightness at discovering that some things in the night sky (the pale moon, the bright stars) and under the ocean (clear jellyfish and tiny glowing particles) looked like him.

the cramped room in the attic is by far astral’s preferred place. it’s a place where he can think and process and look without being seen by the one person who can see him. when yuuma is fast asleep in his strange, precarious net astral can pretend to smooth the blanket over his chest, cover up his stray bare arm or foot. he can review his many observations of the day and make many more secret ones.

he can easily lower himself next to yuuma, parallel to him and see how his chest rises and falls in a uniform pattern, never changing. he can note that yuuma’s thick fan of eyelashes rest gently against his pink cheeks. that another human might fit perfectly against him in this same position. warm and tangible and together. a piece of a puzzle. a key in a lock.

astral notches himself against yuuma’s back to test the theory. he wonders. calculates. craves...? the moon ducks below the window pane but for the first time, astral does not look forward to it’s return. he stays behind yuuma with his hand resting weightlessly on the jut of his partners hip until the sun bleeds color back into the attic.

when yuuma wakes, astral will have many new questions about ocean things and human skin and the sky from this small window and the strange pulling feeling he thinks he might be feeling in his chest. 


End file.
